Love's Sacrifice
by Sassybratt
Summary: When you realize how much you love someone, you will do anything to fullfill their desires; even if it means sacrificing something dear. One-shot


**Love's Sacrifice**

It was over.

As my mangled body lay against the damp ground, I knew our struggle was finally over. I gazed around the small clearing that had served as a battlefield only moments ago. The battle that we had been waiting for only lasted mere seconds.

I could no longer tell if it was day or night, for dark clouds hung overhead. My face was damp from tears of heaven that had ceased falling. The previous rainfall had drenched my ebony hair that was now sprawled out in every direction. My entire body had gone numb. The only movement I could make was the turning of my neck to observe my surroundings. The well, though tattered and old, stood strong against the winds of chaos that drifted through. Cherry blossoms in the distance looked out of place in the gruesome décor that hung heavy in the air.

I blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings. Words of love were spoken softly a few feet to my left. Though my nose was not keen enough to smell them, I knew the scent of tears hung heavy in the atmosphere. A slight breeze blew across the grass, sending a shiver to my very core.

It was then that a pain-filled shriek erupted into the air as the claws of death came upon their unsuspecting victims. I struggled to glimpse towards the source of the sound. There were my two best friends. The monk, his hand no longer cursed, lay upon his fiancé's body. Soaked in their own blood, they made no movement. Their breath did not come and their hearts did not beat.

Hot tears sprang into my eyes as recognition dawned on me. I tried to call out their names, but found that my voice was no longer of any use. I quickly shifted my auburn eyes around the rest of the clearing. Two small lumps of flesh were seen cowering in the distance; fear evident in their eyes. A shock of red hair and a small cat-like meow gave me light to who they were.

I felt so helpless. My worn body forced me to watch as the man that had been the couple's untimely demise briskly made his way to where the small demons sat. His walk graceful and his aura strong.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the grotesque sight that happened upon them in a few seconds. The man's hand was now bathed in their blood and they lay motionless at his feet. I always knew I was the weakest member of our group. I never knew it would resort to this; me being unable to help the ones I cared for the most.

Turning my head away from the unruly scene, I focused my attention towards the forest. Even though my fellow companion no longer had possession of two sacred shards, I knew his presence all too well.

As he approached closer to the clearing, my mind begged him to retreat. He just wouldn't comply. My silent pleas were lost in the midst of his anger as he breathed in the scent of my blood. His growl echoed through the once peaceful area and the murderous demon turned towards the direction it had come from.

I knew he didn't stand a chance against the monster I had unleashed on us all. As I struggled against the invisible chains that held me to my current position, I watched as he came into view.

The wolf like creature, whose heart only beat for me, allowed his bright blue eyes to glance around at his surroundings. Noticing the mass of bodies that defaced the field, his eyes grew in horror. When his icy orbs landed on me, the horror at once turned to bitter hate. An enraged snarl ripped from his lips as he once again locked eyes with the one who had slaughtered my friends.

Words began to flow continuously from the wolf demon's lips. The distance combined with my wounds wouldn't allow my ears to acknowledge the traded statements. Their voices had succumbed to being a small murmur in my ear.

Tragedy struck once more. The silver-haired demon plunged his claws deep into the abdomen of the enraged man, causing him to gasp in pain. The attack had been so quick that I had barely seen it. I bit my lip to hold back the screams of agony that wanted to escape. A soft spoken word fell from his lips as the wolf collapsed to the ground. His bright eyes began to dull as death dragged him away.

There was no hope now. Any anticipated help was gone. The last of my allies had fallen in an unjust fight, trying to protect the one he so deeply loved. The monster stilled as he watched a pool of blood encircle the lifeless form. As a soft whimper escaped my lips, his eyes shifted in my direction.

I didn't even see his feet hit the ground and suddenly he stood by my side. His golden eyes, so serious and cold, gazed at me. It was as if he was contemplating some sort of decision. He knelt down beside my mangled form and trailed his eyes over my blood splattered body. Was he pleased with the way he destroyed me? Was he happy that he had killed innocents? I couldn't tell. His face was a mask; void of any emotion.

As his eyes once again locked with mine, I felt a sudden surge in my chest. After all, this was the man who had stolen my heart.

His clawed hand reached up and brushed gently against my visage. Starting at my temple, he traced a thin line down to my jaw. Though it just barely broke flesh, blood slowly spilt out of the fresh wound before he pulled away. I watched his antics, searching his eyes for anything that remained of the one I knew.

For a second, a glimmer of hope burst within my chest. Something flickered in those molten orbs, something recognizable. Then just as fast as it had appeared, it vanished. I was left alone again.

The world hushed around us as time seemed to stop. The wind stilled and I could hear my heart beating in an unnatural rhythm. I was losing the battle for life. I would only remain here for a moment or two before I joined my friends.

My eyes drew away from his, desperately trying to ignore the hurt that flowed through my veins. He said it was the only way. He said he wouldn't forget me. He said he wouldn't hurt me. My desolate orbs trailed down his bare torso and began to trace the small wounds that plagued his body. No doubt from the fight with the devious hanyou.

It was all my fault. I wanted nothing more then to turn back the hands of time, to relive the moment where I made that decision. The choice I made just couldn't be undone.

As the world once more came to life, I felt a soft breeze graze one of my flesh wounds. The large gash in my stomach would be the fatal blow. A faint pulse surged through my body and I glanced in the direction it had come from.

Lying on the ground only a few feet to my right was the completed jewel. Dark entities swirled within; full of pure evil and hatred. It was so tainted that not even the undead priestess could have hoped to purify it. It was my fault it had come to this. I had been the one to allow the impure wish to be made.

As tears brimmed the corners of my eyes, I turned my gaze back to my beloved. His expression hadn't changed. He only stared at me with that piercing gaze. It was so similar to that of a friendly foe that had once tried to kill us all. He was now gone, brought to death by the man kneeling before me.

I remembered how he would always protect us, how he never let me get into harms way. Why did this have to happen? A soft sigh escaped my lips as it became hard to breathe. Was this how my final moments were going to be spent? Contemplating on what could have been? I wouldn't allow it.

A smile graced my lips. His emotionless expression didn't waver, but his head cocked slightly to the side. Another breath shuddered from my mouth as I felt death drawing near.

Finding strength I didn't know I had, I lifted my hand towards his visage. He didn't flinch at the touch, nor did his frosty glare change. I merely cupped his face into my palm and was surprised when he leaned into it.

I tried to choke out the words I so desperately needed to hear; for his sake as well as mine. "… I …" I took a deep breath as I felt my lungs capsizing. " … I … l-love …" I could no longer feel my legs and my fingertips tingled until they were numb. " … you-u …" His new demonic ears heard every word, although they no longer resembled the ones I had come to love.

For a brief instant, I saw the similarities that he and the cold Lord of the West shared. He didn't transform into the ravaging demon that he so frequently became. Instead, he was almost identical to his older brother. I could no longer reach him, as his heart no longer held a place for love.

I tried once more to utter the one word that would make everything okay. It would help me to understand that this man was the same half-demon that I fell in love with.

My lips parted slightly, but his name would not escape. It became harder to breathe and my vision blurred. He looked at me with a mournful gaze, watching as I slowly slipped away. My hand dropped from his face on its own accord and I faintly felt it hit the ground.

I began to succumb to the warm darkness that awaited me. As I lay there in the red pooled field, I kept the smile on my face. He was the one I loved. If this is what he truly wanted, then so be it. I would rather die by his hand, then by the evil entity that had forced this upon us. With one final thought, I whispered his name in my sub-conscious and became prey to the black void. His face stayed frozen behind my eyelids, becoming my final memory. And then all at once, my heart stopped beating and my breath no longer came.

It was over.


End file.
